With the increasingly development of IM (Instant Messenger) software, the requirement of adding contacts by IM users is increasing high. The contacts mainly include known contacts existing in the real life and unknown contacts meeting by the IM software.
In a method, a user of the IM software adds an unknown contact mainly by determining the unknown contact to be added through the entered username or other matching conditions, and then transmitting text invitation information to the unknown contact to be added.
The above manner of adding an unknown contact is not intuitional. Users can only add unknown contacts by virtue of limited text information. Thereby, the reality feeling of making friends through Internet is relatively weak, which is disadvantageous in adding contacts between strangers and makes the ratio of turning into contact relatively low.